


It's There

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Relationships, It's Ineffable, Love, M/M, Other, Pining, Poetry, Tenderness, if you aren't picking up what i'm putting down i don't know what to tell you, it's about the yearning, nothing is specifically mentioned but Holy Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Reflections on a word neither of them say





	It's There

**Author's Note:**

> i was in my feelings today and wrote this in an abandoned classroom during band camp lunch break

It's there in the brush of fingertips

Against knuckles

Or a knee

Or a cheek

It's there in the light that catches

In the eye and reflects

Refracts

Reveals

Secrets they could no longer bear to keep

It's there in the softest words

Whispered in the dead of night

Sung between breaths

Pulled from books

And poems

And memories

And somewhere else

Somewhere deeper

It's there as it always has been

Will be

And most importantly

Simply _is_

A feeling

A cry

A spark

A hope

A desperate plea

An anchor

An engine

Indescribable

Incomprehensible

_ Ineffable _

It's there in the brush of fingertips

Against knuckles

Or a knee

Or a cheek

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i die


End file.
